Fighting for Love
by AngryBirdx
Summary: Nerissa has lived in the Capitol and trained for the Hunger Games all her life. All 24 Tributes have an equal chance of winning, its a quarter quell with a difference. Then she meets the handsome Caspian, her mentor, and her world changes further. She's presented with a reason to live, someone to fight for. And there's nothing more dangerous than a girl in love.


**Hope you like this new story! I've got 2 stories on the go at the moment so updates might be a bit slow but I'm writing as fast as I can for you all!**

This is the only life I've ever known, even though they told me my life could have gone in a much different direction. I was born in the Capitol, I live in the Capitol but I'm registered as a citizen of a place called District 4. I've never been there and I often wonder what it's like, whether I'd be happier there than I am here.

I have a video tape provided by the Capitol that I watch every day, it's a story of how I came to be here and my purpose in life. I put the tape into the machine and wait for the screen to come to life. The man who, I am told, is the President of Panem opens an envelope with the number 125 marked on it. He pulls out a slip of paper and reads what is written, "Welcome to the announcement of the 125th Quarter Quell, this year all children of the districts are safe. The tributes this year are children who have been bred specifically for these Games. 19 years ago, 24 women were bought to the Capitol, 2 from each district. Here, we engineered their pregnancies, ensuring an equal number of boys and girls. Those children have been living in the Capitol since birth and today, the youngest of them turns 18. They have grown up as friends but in a few weeks will become enemies. All have been equally well fed, and all have been training since a young age, so for the first time all tributes are of equal strength. The Victor of the Games will be allowed to return to their family in their district of origin."

The youngest tribute he mentioned is me; I found this tape in a box on my bed on my birthday and assumed it was a present. Instead I found out that I have spent my life being bred for one purpose, to kill or to be killed.

The Games have been a massive part of my life, since I can remember we watch them every year. It's the only time Matron doesn't complain at how late we stay up to watch TV. Between the 24 of us we take bets on who's going to win. We each pick the name of a tribute out of a hat and if your tribute wins you get extra desert for a month. We've been doing that game for the last 7 years and I've never won, luck is never on my side as I always seem to pick some loser from district 12 who dies on the first day.

Normal district 12 tributes are skinny and underfed, but Damon and Tavia who represent 12 at this school are 2 of the tallest and strongest. I'm really close with Tavia and I hate that thought that in a couple of months one or probably both of us will be dead.

Since the announcement video we have also been equipped with tapes of all the previous Hunger Games. We can see the reapings, where the tributes are chosen at random, though occasionally people volunteer. We see the games; the bits at the Cornucopia are the best. I like to take bets on which tributes will run towards the bloodbath and which tributes will run away. Districts 1, 2 and 4 normally always win the Games; I've heard them called the Career districts. Apparently they train from a small ages, like us, and that's what gives them the advantage. I wonder how other districts have ever won the Games if the only training they get is a couple of days before they go into the arena.

We're all programmed to fight and I wonder how else the Games will be different this year. What happens if we all go into the bloodbath and a winner is decided there and then? Will the Capitol complain that it's boring or is that what they're hoping for? Personally I'd find that boring, the thrill of watching the Games is wondering how long it'll last. I'd be gutted if it ended in a day. As a spectator, that is, not a tribute.

The announcement came 2 weeks ago and ever since, training has stepped up a gear. We've now been separated from each other; we can either train completely alone or with our district partner. Truth be told I've never cared much for Nash, the boy from my district, but I couldn't stand the thought of training alone after all these years. To be fair we have grown a lot closer during training, but I still class him in the category of people that will have to be collateral damage in the arena.

All 24 of us still come together at meal times; and we've been using this time to negotiate alliances. For the first time ever, the game-makers are imposing limits on alliances, there can only be a maximum of 4 tributes in each pack. All alliance requests have to be submitted a week before we're launched into the arena. I'm concerned by how far in advance this has to be done, the Capitol obviously have some trick up their sleeve.

We got a note during training today; Nash and I are expected to meet a special guest for dinner tonight.

An avox has left a simple blue dress on my bed; I assume this is what I'm expected to wear tonight. When we meet at the lift I find that Nash is wearing a smart suit in the same shade blue as my dress, we look ridiculous but if this is what we're required to wear then so be it.

There's a limousine waiting outside the school gates that we're ushered in to. There's a man in the back seats with us. He doesn't look like he's from the Capitol; he doesn't have any surgical enhancements.

"You are Nash and Nerissa, the district4 tributes?" We both nod. "My name is Caspian and I'm going to be your mentor for the Games. Before you object, I won the Games 9 years ago so I know how to survive."

"You're from district 4? What's it like there?" I want to know all I can about the place that should, and could, be my home.

"We're the fishing district so all the houses are set around the bay, watching the sunrise above the waves is… Erm sorry I'll stop rambling on now, back to business. Official Games training starts as of tomorrow and in three days' time you'll have your individual assessments with the Game-makers. Have you seen those on the videos?" We nod.

I now finally see why we've never been allowed outside the school unattended, why we've been prevented from meeting other Capitol citizens. No-one was supposed to know we existed, Game-makers can't know who we are until those assessments. No-one remotely related to the Games has been allowed into the school, so they can't see our skills until now.

He continues, "The day after the scores are released you'll be training for the interviews. Interview night is also the deadline for ally requests. The following week will be yours to spend as you wish; discussing tactics with allies, training or just resting. The choice is yours. Then the following week you'll be launched into the arena and the games will begin. Do you have any questions?"

I do but it's not about the Games, I've seen enough of them to know how they work. "Where are we going?"

"Tonight all the tributes will be meeting their mentors and moving into the usual training centre. That's where you'll be living from now on."

So the Games have begun.

We're located on the 4th floor of the building seeing as we're representatives of district 4. The bland room in the school was always defined as a "million leagues below the luxury of the Capitol" and I can now see what was meant by that. The first thing I notice is the colour, such a step up from the grey box, followed by the materials. Everything is made of silk, or velvet, no expense has been spared on decorating this place. There's a large open plan living and dining area, a dark leather sofa is positioned in the centre and it looks so inviting. I just want to run and throw myself onto it and get lost in the comfort, but I'm also desperate to see my room.

It's brilliant. About 4 times the size of my old room, which I just realise I never got to say goodbye to. I have a bed that was so wide you could easily fit about 4 people in. The silk bed sheets are so soft, I run them through my hand and try to absorb the luxury that I'm enveloped in. I know I'm expected to go back out for dinner but I decide to quickly try out the bed. With the plump pillows I fall asleep almost immediately.

I have to be shaken awake by Caspian the next morning despite sleeping for nearly 15 hours. I am presented with the standard training tracksuit to put on and manage to get dressed just in time for a spot of breakfast before training. All 24 of us are dressed identically and we're introduced to our trainer. We're all itching to get our hands on the wide array of weapons here, but she warns us not to ignore the survival stations. While the other 23 head straight for the weapons, I follow the advice of people who know what they're talking about and head straight for the edible plants station. There's always food in the Cornucopia but in the event that I don't get any or I run out I decide it's important to be able to forage.

By the end of the morning session I have completed the edible plants test to a standard deemed acceptable by the trainer and learnt 2 different methods for starting a fire. I'm pretty sure I'm still the only one to have been to a survival skills station, but that means that our alliance might have an advantage. My pack has been decided ever since the initial announcement, I'll be with the 2 district 12 tributes Damon and Tavia, and Tyrell the guy from 2. We're all really close friends, and although we know that friendship will have to end at some point, we want to make it last as long as possible.

At lunch the other alliances are clear to see, the packs are sat together discussing training and tactics.

"I hope you guys don't mind but I actually ignored the weapons this morning and focussed on the survival stations, I was hoping it might give us an advantage over the over packs."

"No, it's a good idea. Maybe we should all have a go on at least one survival station, spread the knowledge around the pack just in case…." Tavia stops but we all know what she's thinking. If I'm the only one with survival skills, if I die then the alliance is significantly weaker. Our pack has been strategically put together; although we train with all weapons we each have a particular strength. Tavia is our archer, when she picks up a bow, she can create magic. Damon favours the spear but can also turn his hand to throwing smaller knives too. Tyrell is the group's sword expert, he's not only the best in our small group but I think out of all 24 tributes. As for me, I prefer an axe. I'm probably the only one to pick that weapon but you can't help what you're good with. I'm good with it for hand-to-hand combat but I've also been working on throwing it at opponents, that really what I want to practice this afternoon in training but Caspian warned me not to show my skills too early.

In that case, I practise with the bow and arrow that afternoon. It's become my new plan to be competent with all the weapons that our group will have. I figure that if I'm on lookout at night, taking any attackers out with a single arrow would be much easier than trying to hack them down with an axe. I manage to hit the dummy with every shot, but never in a place that could do much damage to an opponent. Tavia hits the heart or the eye every time whenever I've seen her shoot but I'm hitting the arms and legs. I guess that would be enough to slow someone down so I could then switch to my axe to finish them off, but I'm still not satisfied.

When I glance round the room my heart drops, all the other dummies in the room have weapons protruding out of their hearts or have been decapitated. How pathetic must I look? I swear even my own allies must be singling me out as the weakest. I can't even use the excuse that I'm the youngest, we're all 18, I'm the youngest by a month but what difference does that make? Nothing. We all started training at the same time; we've all had the same diet. And that's the whole point isn't it, that we're meant to be on an even playing field. If that's the case, why do I feel so inadequate?

Unlike lunch, dinner is served in our living quarters. The food is better here than at the school, and we can eat as much as we want. I'm trying to enjoy the lamb stew but every time I try to spoon it into my mouth, Caspian asks me a question about training today. Nash finishes his food first and sprints away from the table before anyone can stop him, leaving me alone with the stranger whose job is to save my life. Although I know nothing about him, apart from the fact he's a victor, I feel like I can trust him.

"I'm weaker than everyone else," I blurt out. It's been on my mind all afternoon and although I'm embarrassed it feels good to get it off my chest.

"What makes you say that?"

"Everyone else can turn their hand to using any weapon; all I can use is a stupid axe."

Think about it, Nerissa, does it really matter how many weapons you're good with? After all, you can only use one weapon at a time; you only really need to be good with one weapon. Are you good with the axe?"

"I've been training with it since I was 10 so I should hope so!" I joke and he laughs. His laugh is gentle and in this moment I know that I am right to trust him. Nash is sceptical but I figure that there's no harm in accepting help.

"In normal Games' the weapons only play a small part, it's the tributes with the most generous sponsors that come out alive. I know this year's Games can't really be described as normal but I still think sponsors will play a huge part."

"And sponsors choose their tribute based on the training scores, which probably means I won't get any." And here comes the doubt and depression again.

"In normal Games, the training scores play a huge part, but this year is different. Since you've all been training for years all your scores should be similar, we're expecting everyone to score at least 8, so the real place to impress sponsors is the interview. A tribute can score a 12 in the assessment, but if the sponsors don't like their personality they won't part with any cash."

"So really I just need to get people to like me? Great, another thing I'm rubbish at!"

"Don't be like that. You only met me yesterday and you've already made me like you," he says and I'm taken aback.

"How? I haven't done anything to make you like me."

"Not consciously but even just by opening up you've endeared yourself to me. If people feel like they know you, like I do now, they'll root for you." He's being too nice to me. No-one's ever been this nice to me; maybe this is too good to be true. He must have some sort of hidden agenda.

"But you don't know me. It takes ages to get to know someone properly; I'll only have 3 minutes in the interview. What can you do with 3 minutes?"

"I didn't say I know all about you, I said I feel like I know you. During the 3 minutes just be honest, if you open up like you have to me tonight, sponsors will be queuing up to spend their money on you."

"Be honest? But I can't just sit there and say that I have no chance of winning. If I don't have confidence in myself then why should they?"

He chuckles and again the mood is instantly lifted. "Don't go too far with it, but it could be a good angle to work with. After all, everyone likes an underdog."

"But the underdog never wins," I moan.

"I was the underdog, I won."

Caspian? An underdog? No way. He's strong enough to have got a decent score and handsome enough to get sponsors salivating. I wonder if the box with all the tapes of the Games could be bought to me, I'd left them in the cupboard in my old room. I want to see Caspian in action; I can't see him as a dishevelled teen in the arena. But if he won it as an underdog then why couldn't I?

My name is Nerissa. I'm from district 4. I am the underdog in these Games. I can win.


End file.
